User talk:Billybobdafunnie guay
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Gohanfan Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley ok well i am just wondering if you could upload any photos on my wiki? I can help u with formating this wiki and stuff!(But I have to be admin to do it) 20:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) sounds good! kk i will 21:21, October 1, 2011 (UTC) great thank but sll you have to search is dbz gohan! k! welcomez 21:31, October 1, 2011 (UTC) really ud make me one? :D btw i can make a tutorial on how to make a sig 4 dis wiki. 02:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) thank you i would appriciate that! can we do it possibly today? well its ok on my wiki exept for the fact not many people go there. 01:56, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Can I Help?: Hey, nice place you got in here! i've been checking it and i want to contribute with something, can i? The Maverick013 00:28, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Do you like the pics on my profile? i don't now if they're okay, if you have any objection please contact me. The Maverick013 01:59, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Make good use of them, young PadawanThe Maverick013 17:20, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to leave so abruptly last time, i had serious trouble with my internet connection but today, i shall win my redemption! (with more pics) The Maverick013 17:40, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Wanna see something funny? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajW8KrRz6Rc The Maverick013 01:39, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ahh.. nothing funnier than a chibi girl singin chalaheadchala Hey, you're this wiki administrator right? i think you are the only one that can enable the chat, go to that place called Wiki Labs that Sarah linked in her comment, that should do it, or bring here a friend and make him/her and admin, you're also the bureaucrat, check this, may help http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Central:Forum (how much responsabilities :P). The Maverick013 04:43, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Help: i need a lot of help i have no idea what im doing so can you help me on my what if saga page. the wiki is just what the name suggests its a place where people can go and add what ifs from dragon ball z but no one is going and i dont have many pages on my wiki oh and i almost forgot can you please help me figure out how to make a template for it. turbocore 15:07, November 10, 2011 (UTC) HELP can you help me make a template go to the dragonballfanon page and look at my talk page and the template is there but i have no idea how to make it on my page so please help. turbocore 21:04, November 10, 2011 (UTC) my wiki is a what if saga page for people to come and add there own what ifs to the mix but so far no one has come and i need help making a template and fixing up my page a bit more. turbocore 20:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC) The Maverick here! just to inform you he is refering to his own Wiki. Like this signature? ~''The Maverick 013'' 23:35, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks! and yea i love your sig! Cool !: Oh man, just when a thought this place couldn't get better! *slaps himself* too bad my new sig is half-invisible now, LoL. ~''The Maverick 013'' 03:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) oh, sorry! Wait... you where a cat and now you're a what?! anyway, sorry about last time, i wanted to chat but my internet conection crashed like a drunken bird in the middle of the night. ~''The Maverick 013'' 03:26, November 14, 2011 (UTC) thank you thank you for the offer but im ok now except for the wiki where all i have to do is make some more pages but please come and add your what if's from dbz to the mix it would really help out. turbocore 14:29, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Look: sure! . If you need help contact me.}} Try It: Do a sig now, i'm on chat. ~''The Maverick 013'' 01:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) wiki only a few people have been to my wiki and no one has added what ifs to it please add some. turbocore 00:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Should I: The Maverick reporting in sir! I would like to invite all the user that have previously came to the wiki by leaving a message on their talk pages (with all my formality, of course) so, can i? oh and i would strongly suggest to protect this page 'cause if someone edits it, all the sig templates will mess up. ~''The Maverick 013'' 17:22, November 18, 2011 (UTC) yes, and can you do me a favor and see if supremegogeta can join my wiki aswell? hi bro, did that troll change your pass? yeah he did! i can't get back into it and i can't create another account! bro, there's no need to vandalize, i understand that your pissed but come on.